Karin UzumakiTime Traveler
by iNsAnItY bAi
Summary: When the Allied Shinobi Forces lose to Madara in the war, Tsunade sends Karin to the past to prevent the war from ever happening, and save the world. So what, it's a short summary. Deal with it! BTW New chapter up! Thanks for following,shadowfox2345!
1. Chapter 1

Karin Uzumaki ;Time Traveler

Chapter 1:Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

"N-no." I stood, breathless as it all finally sunk into my brain. Everyone was dead. I was the last one."Why?"Tears streaming down my face, I dropped to my knees. asking myself."Why?!WHY?!"Over and over again I asked that question. Then, I felt movement beside me. Turning my head, I saw a blond woman with a fading purple diamond on her forehead. She lifted her hand and touched my forehead, speaking. "You...will save...us all..."Then she sent a large burst of chakra into my forehead, blinding me as I fell backwards. Never hitting the ground, I fell into what felt like a never ending hole. I closed my eyes, as my glasses flew off of my face and let my body relax as I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

My eyes fluttered open for what seemed like the first time in ages and I saw a bright light. The light was blinding. 'Am I dead?' I thought, closing my eyes again. Then I heard a voice, soft and sweet. "Karin, that's her name." 'So sweet.' I thought. Then, another voice spoke, this one deep and masculine. "Honey, that's such a beautiful name." I opened my eyes again, this time moving a bit. "Oh! She's awake!" The sweet voice spoke in surprise. "I'll go get the iryo-ninja," Spoke the deep voice then I heard footsteps, getting softer, and softer, until finally I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked up into the violet eyes of a woman with short, red hair."Isn't the world just beautiful, Karin?" She asked. I wiggled a little bit, earning a soft giggle from the woman."Aren't you just adorable, my summer forest?" She asked. A few seconds later I heard footsteps, and the woman drifted her attention from me to the source. "Megumi, we're back." There was that masculine voice again. "Nobu! Look at her! Isn't she just beautiful?"Megumi asked. 'Her name is Blessing and his is Faith, huh? Good pair.' I thought once more."She sure is."Nobu answered, "Mr. and Mrs. Toriyama," Said the iryo-nin , talking to the two in a very serious tone. As they focused on him I took this time to examine the two. Megumi was a beautiful woman who looked to be about in her early twenties, with crimson hair, and violet eyes. Her hair was down, and reached about her shoulders, a few strands of hair fell over her face, completing her look of exhaust. Nobu was a handsome man with soft blue eyes, and jet black hair with some bangs in the front. Probably about 23 or so. On his forehead was the forehead protector of Kusagakure. 'Well, I'm in Kusa, but how did I end up back here?' I asked myself. Then I felt a sharp pain in my hand and saw a needle in my hand. When it was pulled out blood slowly started trickling down my fingers."Wait!" Megumi said, a look of worry on her face."Why isn't she crying? A normal baby would be crying right now!"She explained. 'A baby?' Then I was taken out of her arms and carried away, all the while her screaming at my holder to answer her question. I saw her get up, prepared to chase me, but Nobu held her down to the bed with a solemn look on his face."KARIN!" She yelled before she was out of sight.

bAi: Hey guys! It's-a me!

Dead: Don't say that

bAi: Whatever. Anyway, this story is all about-That's right. You guessed it. Karin! Yay

Dead: Yep. She gets to try to prevent the fourth shinobi war from happening. Isn't that great?

bAi: And trust us when we say

Both**: We're writing out of our comfort zone.**

Dead: Because I couldn't care less about Karin

bAi: And I just don't like her, but she fits perfectly with the story plot!

Dead: So, for now, we're stuck with what we got.

bAi: So don't forget to leave a review!

Both_**: We'll see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A new beginning

Karin Uzumaki ; Time Traveler

Chpt.2: A New Beginning

"KARIN!"Yelled Megumi, as I was carried away. Once I saw Nobu's solemn look I immediately knew something was wrong. So, I started wiggling and squirming, but that didn't seem to faze the person. I tries yelling, but my words only came out as bubbled letters. 'I can barely move my arms. Where am I?' I thought. Then, I remembered what Megumi was talking about earlier, something about me not crying like a normal baby. Then I got what that blonde lady did to me. She sent back into the past to prevent the war from happening. So, I did the only thing I could do, I cried. I kicked my legs and flailed my arms as my lungs burned from all of my screaming. I guess that startled the person holding me, because they dropped me. However, before I hit the ground a pair of arms caught me. I looked into the soft blue eyes and instantly knew who it was. 'Nobu!' I thought, as happiness overcame me, causing me to giggle. He smiled back as I closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how sleepy I was until then.

9 months later( Nobu's POV)

I awoke to the sound of crying. Yes, crying. Every morning I would be rudely woken up due to Karin's crying. At first we had a problem with her not crying, fearing she might be mute. Now she just won't shut up, and is probably going to end up as talkative as her mother. "Honey, I'll get her," Megumi said as I sat up. "No. It's my turn, you did it yesterday." I reassured her. "I did?"

I don't what it is about having babies, but it seems like every time a woman gives birth they lose their wits, and can't remember anything for some time. Megumi's been like that for almost 10 months, and it really makes me wonder what's up Uzumakis. They always hold on something longer than most people.

"Thank you, sweetie." Megumi whispered then closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

As I walked down the hall to Karin's room I glanced at the clock. 'Ugh, 4 AM? I feel like Kamisama is laughing at me right now.'

I opened the door to Karin's room and walked in, seeing her laying on the floor, crying. "How do you do that?" I asked her, picking her up. Every time I went to check on her she would be doing something weird, like hitting her crib as hard as she could with a baby rattle. I know, like I said. Weird.

Then she started her protesting. "Nai! Nai!" She yelled, trying her best to hit me with her chubby, small hands. Imagine how bad she'll be in her teen years. The thought alone makes me want to shudder. "Ow. Stop it." I spoke sternly, earning a look that resembled Megumi's famous 'Bitch Please,' look. ' Like Mother, like daughter.' I thought sighing. Karin then procceded to roll her eyes at me. " Someone's sassy," I said, setting her back her back into her crib.

As soon as I walked out of her room she started crying, AGAIN! I let out a groan of frustration, and turned back around. "What is it now?" I asked. "Food!" She giggled, jumping up and down.

" If you keep eating like that you're gonna get fat." I stated, as she gobbled down her food. "Or choke..." This caused her to turn her head to me and glare. And for a toddler her glares were pretty viscious. "Sorry! Eat your food!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up. She nodded her head and turned back to eat. I sighed. 'Kids...'

(Karin's POV)

As I slowly started eating my food again, I started to think about Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke. I felt like crying. What if I never see them again? What if I die before I get the chance to stop anything?' I won't let that happen.' I thought, a look of determination on my face. I'll save everyone!

(Megumi's POV)

My eyes fluttered open, as I slowly sat up. Stretching out my arms, I let out a small yawn, and smiled. I was so happy that Kamisama was kind enough to give me a family to love. After what I went through to make everyone else happy. After what I had been through. I finally had someone to love me back. As, I slipped on my bedroom shoes I giggled. Then, I noticed, Nobu wasn't in the bed." He's probably with Karin," I reassured myself.

I walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway leading to Karin's room. Glancing up at the clock, I asked myself,' 10:05? Was I really asleep that long?'. I opened the door quietly and restrained an 'awww'. ' They're so cute!' I thought, gushing over Nobu and Karin. They had fallen asleep on the floor.

Closing the door, my smile widened (If that's even possible!).We were going to be such a happy family!

bAi: Hey mah peeps!

Dead: Ugh, shutup.

bAi: No :)!

Dead: Whatever, this is the new chapter. Yay...

bAi: Yeah! It would've have been up yesterday , but life kinda... umm...

Dead: Life kicked our asses.

bAi: Ja! What she said!Anyway,

Both: Happy Pi Day! And give some reviews, please!


End file.
